


Подозрительный тип

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Blacksad
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Как они познакомились.
Kudos: 2





	Подозрительный тип

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для команды Blacksad на WTF Combat.  
> Написано к арту Тигр-в-тапке.   
> Небесный Ящер на дайри сделал чудесную верстку!
> 
> Выложено 22 марта 2013.

— Кто это, лейтенант?

Смирнов спустил очки на нос и внимательно посмотрел на сидящего напротив черного кота.

— Подозрительный тип, — отрапортовал лис и положил руку арестованному на плечо.

— А имя у подозрительного типа есть?

— Джон. Джон Блексэд, — представился кот, широко улыбнувшись.

— Не факт, что настоящее, — недоверчиво прокомментировал лейтенант и покрутил в руках картонный прямоугольник. – Как и удостоверение.

— Можете проверить, — с как можно более невозмутимым видом предложил Блексэд и вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула, положив скованные наручниками лапы на стол.

— В любом случае, — продолжил лейтенант, — удостоверение частного сыщика, кажется, до сих пор не дает права проникать в чужие квартиры…

— У меня были ключи!

— И где же они, позволь поинтересоваться?

— Выронил. Когда ваши остол… сотрудники на меня набросились. Это было невежливо, — кот поморщился и потер щеку. Она все еще болела. Довольно неприятно.

— Снова врешь… — снисходительно протянул лейтенант.

— Не вру! 

— Врешь.

— Нет!

— Да!

— Заткнитесь оба, — потребовал Смирнов. Голос он не повышал. Однако спорщики действительно заткнулись. Моментально. — Что вы делали в квартире покойного Джонса?

— Вел расследование, — сказал Блэксед.

— Вынюхивал, — почти одновременно с ним сказал лейтенант. Они посмотрели друг на друга с неприязнью.

— Хватит, — сказал Смирнов и, усевшись за стол, еще раз внимательно осмотрел кота. – Не могли бы вы рассказать подробнее, мистер Блексэд?

— Увы, нет, — пожал плечами тот, — я свято блюду анонимность клиентов и приватность своих расследований. Профессиональная этика, — он снова обворожительно улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, тогда нам придется задержать вас. На некоторое время.

— Боюсь, тогда вы упустите убийцу…

— Что вам известно? — спросил Смирнов, поправляя очки.

— А что известно вам? — перегнувшись через стол и практически уткнувшись в комиссара носом, полушепотом поинтересовался Джон, — Баш на баш. Честная взаимовыгодная сделка.

Смирнов задумчиво потеребил ухо. Глубоко вздохнул. Достал из кармана пиджака пачку сигарет. Вынул одну, прикурил. Положил оставшиеся сигареты и зажигалку перед Джоном.

— Курите.

— Я бы ему не доверял, — вставил лейтенант. Смирнов посмотрел на него очень выразительным и тяжелым взглядом.

— Когда мне потребуется ваш совет, лейтенант, я вас сам спрошу.

Лис вытаращил глаза и смущенно развел руками.

— Вот и отлично, — удовлетворенно сообщил Смирнов и снова повернулся к Джону. Никто из них еще не знал, что это будет началом долгих и плодотворных отношений.


End file.
